Translational research in head and neck cancer is critically needed to enhance applications of the knowledge gained through the rapid expansion of our understanding of the molecular basis of cell growth and development. A comprehensive faculty career development program is proposed to meet the urgent need for increased number of clinicians and basic scientists devoted to head and neck cancer research. Although some of this need has been addressed through NIH T32 training grants for post doctoral fellows, transition to an independent, funded research career in head and neck cancer for full time faculty has been difficult. Direct funding of Assistant Professors with outstanding new translational research programs relevant to head and neck cancer is proposed to address this limitation. Focus on young faculty members will ensure [unreadable] attraction of new, energetic investigators, who when successful, will likely maintain a long-term research interest in head and neck oncology. A rigorous selection process is outlined that includes University-wide recruitment, strong emphasis on recruitment of women and minorities and comprehensive basic and clinical science mentoring. Close evaluation and monitoring is achieved through monthly meetings and annual internal and external review for continued funding. A major emphasis is placed on salary support for clinician scientists to ensure adequate time commitment to their SPORE research program.